real creepypastas
by sushigirl67
Summary: alex loved creepypastas. (alex is my main character for creepypasta fics) when she goes to think at the park, slenderman and jeff are there. she is taken home with them. she begins to adore jeff the closer they get.
1. Chapter 1

Real Creepypastas

He's tall and slender. He waits for you to arrive so he can kill you. He loves seeing children scream. Slenderman, a demon from hell. Always watches, No eyes.

My name is alex. I've never exactly been the scared type. In fact, I loved creepypasta. I almost believed it was real. I was down at the skate park. The skies were gray and no one was there. I sat on a bench at the edge of the woods and thought. It seemed like I did that a lot lately.

As I gazed across the park, it began to rain, hard. I stood and ran in the woods for cover. Maybe the trees would stop the rain. It didn't help in the edge of the woods, so I ran farther. But the farther I went, the darker it became. Eventually I had lost my way like an idiot. I had my phone but that was all. I stood against a tree and waited for daylight.

At 5:30 a.m. I heard footsteps. I look around startled. "H-hello?" I call out. "Well aren't you a cute one." Someone says in the darkness. I squeeze my sweatshirt. I look around; light is beginning to come in the sky. I turn around and start running. No matter how fast I run, I still hear footsteps. I begin to wonder if I was heading straight towards the person. As I think, I am interrupted by me falling to the ground.

My body aches and the footsteps grow louder. I close my eyes and wait, they stop. I open my eyes and to my surprise, see a slender man with no face and a crooked smile wearing a black suit standing in front of me. Black tentacles extend from his back. They wrap around me and lift me in the air. I softly yelp. My body hurt so badly from scratches and bruises. I squeeze my eyes shut from the pain. I had scratches all over the place; on my arms, on my stomach, and on my neck.

To my surprise the slenderman pulls me closer to his face. "P-please don't eat me!" I plead. Tears rush down my face. He stops, then carries on. He pulls me close enough to him until he is a foot away from my body. Instead of going for my face, he turns and heads for my neck. I small but deep cut lies on my neck. He begins to lick it. My body tenses up. At first I thought it was gross, he was licking me, but then it felt great. It was a sensation like no other. I close my eyes and hang my head back. I wished it would last forever but he stops and the cut is clean.

His face is pale and well, he has no face, just a mouth. I stare at him. "What do you want with me?" I ask. "He smiles but doesn't answer. He pulls my body to his and cradles me. I begin to feel tired. He starts walking. My eye lids start feeling heavy. I felt safe in his arms and I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Real Creepypastas

"Where did you find her?" "Out in the woods. She had fallen to the ground. Isn't she cute?" "NO, she's adorable!"

I go in and out of consciousness. Slenderman was leaning over me and so was another person. He had charcoal hair, big eyes, pale skin, and a big smile cut into his face. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray slip on hoody. My eyes widen. Jeff the killer. My body starts to shake. "W-where am I?" I ask. "My house." Jeff says.

I quickly stand up but my legs go all wobbly and I fall forward, doing a barrel roll into the wall. THUD! "Oooooowwwww." I rub my head. They start walking towards me. I stand back up, finally regaining my strength. I go to run again but slenderman's tentacles grab me by the back of the shirt and lift me into the air.

I kick around and try to free his grasp but it's no use. I finally give up when I become tired. "She's pretty hyper for her age." Jeff says. "Cute." He giggles. I roll my eyes. "Are you going to stay put now?"slendy asks. "…Yes." I reply. Slendy sets me down gently. I look over on account that someone walked into the room. Eyeless jack, he was wearing a black hoodie, a white shirt, purple skinny jeans, a blue mask with big, round, solid black eyes with tar drips coming out of the eyes, and black hightops.

My mouth drops. "Who's that?" jack asks. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" I yell from in the background. They ignore my comment. "That's Alex." Slendy says. "Cool. Is she staying here?" jack asks. "YEA!" Jeff yells. Jack flinches. "O-ok." Jack stutters. "WHAT?!" I yell. I shake my head. I turn and calmly walk to the front door but slendy grabs the back out my shirt again, stopping me from leaving. "Crap."I whisper.

Jeff starts laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. XD" "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SHUDDUP!" I shout. I break free from slendy's grip and run straight at jeff. He instantly stops laughing and starts running. I chase him around the room. Finally when he stops to catch his breath, I tackle him. "HEYYYYYYY!" he shouts. "I'm going to kill you!" I scream. "Hey. That's my job." He whines. I'm on top of him until he flips me over, then he's on top of me. "Did you think I'd let you get away after taking my job?" he asks. "YEEEEPPPP!" I tickle him. He starts cracking up and rolls off me. I start tickling him again but this time I'm enjoying it.

Slendy and jack stand next to each other staring down at us as we make fools of ourselves. Slendy shakes his head. "They'll never grow up, will they?" he asks. jack stares down at us in horror. He shakes his head furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Real creepypastas.

After slendy broke us apart, we settled down for bed. Me and jeff slept on the floor and slendy and jack slept on the bed. "Well this is awkward, heh heh." Jeff says through a laugh. I scowl and roll away from him. "Hey come on." He whispers. Slendy and jack were feet away from us and were already asleep. Jeff scoots closer to me. At first I felt nothing but then I felt fingers run up my spine.

Chills run through my body. "Nice…shirt." He mutters. I grab his and flip him over. "Ha ha. Your strong." Jeff says from beneath me. I didn't know what to say. He grabs my arm and flips me over so he's on top of me. "But not strong enough." "Idiot!" I whisper. He chuckles. "Your just jealous." He crows. "Jealous?!" "Yea, you're jealous because slendy gets my body and you don't!" he smirks. "What!?" "Before you came, slendy and I shared a bed. Now I have to sleep with you!" he whines. "Oh, so you don't like sleeping with me, eh?" I grimace. "I…..didn't say that." Jeff's eyes stray off.

"Am I really jealous?" I wonder. Jeff's eyes wander back over to mine. He grins. My heart melts and my face turns red. My face gets closer to his. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asks. I bring my face to his and gently kiss him. It wasn't a make out session; it was just a small peck on the lips. I pull back. Jeff opens his eyes back open. "Alex?" He starts. "Y-yea?" "Your good at kissing." He giggles. I push him off. "Just get back to sleep." I mutter. "Right!" he rolls over and goes to sleep.

I wake up at 5:22 a.m. I quietly get up and walk downstairs. I crack open the front door and peer out. A cold morning gust of wind makes me shiver. I slip out and shut the door behind me. I decided to take a walk. After all I couldn't sleep. I slip on my nikes and head out.

I walk past all the trees; they're all the same, until I am about a mile from the house. An old weeping willow tree stands strong. "Whoa." I walk up to the tree and feel it's leafs. I twirl around and stare up at it in awe. "Do you like it?" I spin around. Jeff stands behind me. I turn back around and gasp. "It's gorgeous!" I gasp in astonishment. "Slendy and I planted it there when we moved in." He says proudly. I look at my feet. "You two do a lot together. I wouldn't be surprised if you liked him." I mutter. "Of course I like slendy; he's my best friend. But I wouldn't date him. I'm not gay. I like…..someone else." Jeff looks away. "And I'm not mentioning her name!" he teases.

"Very well, sir secrecy. But I will get my revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do!" I bellow. Jeff just shakes his head and chuckles.


End file.
